


Pour Some Syrup on Me

by CptnRuski



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Braden, As with everything I write this porn developed plot, Blowjobs, Braden is oblivious as always, Carey goes into heat during a game, Carey is a whiny omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Carey, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, a/b/o dynamics, best friend/wingman PK, however this is also a lot of porn, suppressant failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Carey Price is the only Omega goaltender in the NHL, and even though he's become one of the best in the game, this Omega shit comes with some issues.When Carey's heat suppressants fail at the end of a game with the Washington Capitals, good friend and fellow goaltender Braden Holtby steps in to help.





	Pour Some Syrup on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically straight up porn that, as always, developed a little bit of plot and lots of feelings. The title comes from Pour Some Sugar on Me, but with syrup, bc Canada. Yup.  
> Important things to note, Carey basically has the Omega equivalent of depo in his arm called a Blocker that doesn't prevent heat, but does prevent pregnancy, Omega's are fully conscious and aware during heats, but are just more likely to act on feelings already solidified, knots coupled with a bite/claim mark mean an unbreakable bond for life and form only when both parties want it and have an emotional connection, and as always, Braden is an oblivious fuck, much to Carey's dismay.  
> I'd like to thank my partner arionriot for finally getting me motivated to write again, blueberry23 for beta-ing, and of course the rest of the Cluster Pucks for being fucking enablers.  
> Also, Goalie Goals 3 is still coming, as are a few other AU fics, I've just been incredibly unmotivated this Summer and it's been very difficult for me to write. For more updates, you can catch me at CptnRuski on tumblr where I post updates every now and then, and I'm going to start uploading art.  
> Enjoy!

Everything had started off normal for Carey during the evening of the Canadiens’ game against the Capitals in mid December. The sights, the sounds, the smell of the arena in Washington, DC; everything felt _right._ Practice that morning had gone very well, Carey had gone through a bunch of drills that had helped the last time the Habs had faced off against the Caps, and the dark haired goaltender felt good, great even. He felt warmed up, prepared, and 100% ready to face off against the number one team in the Metro division.

Of course, squaring off against longtime friend and fellow netminder Braden Holtby certainly aided his mood.

Every time their two teams met, the never ending yet highly enjoyable competition to one up each other on goaltending skills came to the highest peak in their friendly rivalry. Carey _loved it._ Braden did as well, making sure to chirp Carey after any game they'd played, especially ones against each other, and Carey would do the same. The two would banter back and forth, texting for hours joking about who was the better netminder of the two, neither of them really taking the ‘rivalry’ seriously, knowing it was all in a friendly manner. However, there was always that little irksome detail about their ‘rivalry’ that the _media_ tended to play up.

From the moment Braden and Carey had started competing and solidifying themselves as some of the best goalies in the league, despite their well known friendship, the media had pitted the two against each other. It was very similar to how the press had spun up the Ovechkin-Crosby rivalry, ‘the two best forwards in the league battling for the title of best player in the NHL’ and all that. However, Carey and Braden’s blown-up-by-the-media story relied on something a little different. The fact that Braden was an Alpha and Carey was an Omega.

Now, usually that wouldn’t cause a big stir, but… goaltenders had a reputation. Goaltenders were big, strong, dominant, and aggressive players on the ice and were _nearly always_ Alphas. There were a few Betas mixed in with the majority Alpha Goalie population, but as far as Carey was aware, there were only three Omegas currently playing professionally and Carey was the only one in the NHL, and the only starter. The media _loved_ to play that up, and both Carey and Braden had hated it since the moment the Alpha vs Omega description of their relationship had been ‘created’. Of course, Carey had always done his best to defy the Omega stereotypes, becoming a skilled, confident, and resourceful netminder for the Canadiens, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed, something that Carey knew was important to both the future of Omega players in the NHL and his friendship with Braden, but even then, he was still an Omega.

Carey had met Braden at a goalie training camp they'd both attended one off season when they were both fairly new to the world of _true_ professional hockey. Carey had finally been called up to Hamilton and Braden was beginning his first ECHL season. Braden’s scent had hit him like a brick wall the moment he walked in the locker room, the perfect mingling of a pine tree forest and the crystal lakes near Carey’s hometown, mixed with maple, hot chocolate, and all the things Carey associated with warmth. It was undeniably the most Alpha scent Carey had ever caught.

They properly met a few hours later. Carey had been sitting alone with a separate coach on one end of the ice, one who was adept at working with Omegas, when Braden had skated up during a water break and introduced himself. The older goalie had frozen for a moment, hesitant to speak to what he’d assumed was just another Alpha trying to assert himself in Carey’s space, be a basic overconfident asshole, or worse, try to give him the usual ‘Omegas shouldn’t be goaltenders’ speech. But… he didn’t. Instead, Braden had stayed with him on his end of the ice and went through all the drills, stretches, and actions Carey’s coach was instructing him to do, all while making polite conversation and complimenting his goaltending style and skill, something Carey had never experienced with an Alpha before. It was... refreshing. Braden had asked him for some tips and tricks of the trade and made Carey feel welcome, _normal_. The younger goalie had also completely ignored their dynamic differences, never saying things like “for an Omega you’re good” or “that was a great play... for an Omega”. Braden treated Carey with the most respect he’d ever received from a non-teammate, and with even more respect than some of his teammates had at the time.

They had wound up spending a lot of their free time together during the week-long camp, watching television, discussing music, and exchanging phone numbers to keep in contact during the regular season. Then when the camp ended and the pre-season began, Carey had found himself regularly texting the younger netminder. Braden was extremely fun to talk to, and when the younger of the pair had finally signed a contract and been promoted to starting goaltender for the Capitals, the two had begun their friendly little game of ‘who can rack up the best save percentage and win count’. Of course, that was _also_ when the media had decided that the two were competing so hard against each other due to their biological dynamics instead of just for good natured fun between friends. At first it had been difficult to deal with, neither of them pleased by the media’s antics, but soon, it became as normal as a pre game warm up. Nights where the Habs played the Caps however, were always just a bit more rough on the ‘rivalry’ than others.

As Carey sat in his stall, eyes closed and mentally preparing himself, the PR people and interviewers wandered in. Carey fought back the urge to give a dissatisfied groan, but held it in as a petite blonde Omega wandered up to him with a microphone.

“Hi Carey, can I have a few words?” She asked politely.

Carey gave a soft smile to the young woman and nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

“Great!” She grinned handing him the microphone and having the larger Beta cameraman behind her focus the large video recorder on Carey, “So Carey, how does it feel to be the winningest Omega goaltender and first Omega Vezina winner in NHL history?”

“Wow uh,” Carey blinked surprised at the small woman’s forwardness, but happy with her question nonetheless, “That’s a really good question. I’m uh, I’m very proud to be in this position you know? I worked really hard to get where I am today, and knowing that I can hold up with the best of the best within the goaltending circles of the league, despite everyone’s concept of dynamics and all those ‘naysayers’, has been just amazing.”

“Do you know of the impacts of you being so open with both your dynamic and aboriginal heritage have had?” She continued, her smile seemingly growing wider at his answer.

Carey gave a short laugh, “Yeah actually, I get a lot of fan mail from both First Nations and Omega kids who tell me that it’s great to have a role model and I’m really just, absolutely overjoyed that I’m having such positive impacts on people’s lives.”

The little Omega gave a cheerful laugh as she spoke, “Washington’s starting goaltender Braden Holtby actually said a very similar thing when I asked about you.”

“Did he now?” Carey playfully arched an eyebrow, flashing a grin as he did.

“He said a lot along the lines of how dynamic shouldn’t matter in the league and how great it is for all the younger players, and just young adults in general to have good role models like you playing in the league.” The woman explained ecstatically.

“He’s a great guy.” Carey grinned, with a shake of his head, “I’m excited to play him tonight, it’s always fun to face off against a good friend.”

“Has the media’s portrayal of the Alpha vs Omega rivalry between the two of you affected your relationship with each other?” The woman asked, and Carey took note of how she carefully phrased the question.

“It’s never really affected our friendship, no. We both take a lot of what the media says with a grain of salt. To be honest, we both agree the whole thing is a bit ridiculous, but the media has a mind of its own.” Carey shrugged, “Not much we can do to change it but we always assure everyone that we’re just good friends who enjoy the friendlier side of our competitions.”

“Thanks Carey.” she nodded.

“No problem.” Carey grinned as the camera shut down.

“You’ve really done a lot for us Omegas,” the girl started again, “We all really appreciate what you’ve done to help change people’s minds on what Omegas can and can’t do.”

“I-” Carey started before nodding with a soft smile, “I’m really glad I’ve helped.”

The girl smiled brightly again before meandering away with her Beta companion. Carey had a good feeling about tonight and _nothing_ was going to wreck his mood.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Halfway into the second period, the game was tied 1-1. Holtby was on fire at the other side of the ice, having made some absolutely insane stops, but Carey felt great too, also having made some nice saves himself. The Omega settled nicely as he shifted position slightly, feeling the adrenaline coarse through his veins. He breathed deeply, calmly pushing across his net to block Wilson’s shot with his leg pad, smiling as it bounced and was caught by Gally’s stick, the young forward quickly sprinted up the ice making a few good passes, the puck winding up in Patches’ stick and-

Damn.

Holtby caught it easily and within seconds, the buzzer rang loudly signaling the end of the second period.

The locker room was a bit tense, everyone knew they could win this game, they just had to put the puck in the back of the net. They could do this. Carey listened carefully to everything Coach Therrien was saying, strategy, shifts, plays, and the like, even if the old man was being a bit of an ass. But slowly his mind started to get a bit fuzzy. Taking a large drink of water he shook the feeling off, he needed to focus, to keep his mind in the game, they weren’t losing now.

Third period went off with a bang. Just, not in favor of the Canadiens. Backstrom had made a strong pass to Oshie, to Schmidt, through Patches, around Gally, to Ovechkin, back to Backstrom, Oshie through Radu, Schmidt screen, Ovech-

“ _Fuck._ ” Carey growled as the puck sailed right under his glove hand, the obnoxious siren-horn blasting loud and proud through the arena. Ovechkin and his line were celebrating in the corner and all Carey could do was get up, get the damn puck out of his net, and give it to the ref. As Carey resettled himself, he looked across the ice to see Holtby poised very confidently in his net. His mask was up and he was leaning back against his crossbar, hips cocked slightly as he flashed what Carey swore was a smirk down the ice. Scowling, Carey repositioned himself, and got ready for the puck drop-

Wait.

Carey froze for a moment, suddenly feeling very warm, _unnaturally_ warm. The dark haired netminder shuddered as a jolt shot down his spine and a surge of panic rushed through him. Quickly he racked his brain as the puck bounced around near Holtby’s cage, he’d taken his suppressants as usual this morning, there was no way he’d forgotten them- _what was happening?_ Before Carey could think any further, Burakovsky came flying down the ice and just as Carey could get to the right position, the Swede buried the puck top shelf.

Carey must’ve done something because PK skated over to him quickly.

“You ok man?” PK asked quietly.

“‘M fine.” Carey grunted as he got the puck to the ref again, a discomfort settling in the pit of his stomach.

“You smell weird dude.” PK told him, “You sure?”

“I said I’m fine PK.” Carey frowned as he went to reset.

The defenseman mirrored Carey’s frown before heading to his own reset position and waiting for the puck to drop.

The game continued on and as it did, Carey felt himself steadily getting warmer and shorter of breath. The lights were suddenly getting too bright, everything was becoming too loud, he felt himself shake slightly and froze as the final buzzer went off. The game was over. He needed to leave. He needed to get to the locker room. He needed out. Oh fuck- oh God, he needed out now now _now-_

Carey suddenly saw Braden stopped at mid ice, the younger man’s head tilted slightly and staring at Carey along with multiple other Capitals and even a few of the Canadiens. Braden’s hazel eyes locked on Carey’s and suddenly, that woodsy, lakeside, wonderful alpha scent filled his nose. At Braden’s curious gaze, Carey’s brain immediately supplied him with all the times he’d spent time with the younger netminder; hanging out and chatting, going to goalie camps, seeing and playing with each other at Worlds- Carey whimpered slightly, trying to balance as memories of his past few heats flooded his mind, heats where he’d imagined Braden with him and- oh, oh he could smell it so well. Braden’s scent wafted through the air, overpowering any other smell in the building, it was forest in the morning by the lakeside, calm, safe- _oh fuck._

Carey wobbled dangerously as it _fully_ hit him. The searing hot itch suddenly exploding throughout his body, nearly sending him sprawling forward as slick quickly began to run down the backs of his thighs. The surge of fear that rushed through him was matched by the need to get out. This couldn’t happen now, not in front of everyone, he couldn’t, absolutely couldn’t, be weak _in front of the League._ Carey’s mind flashed back to the Omega interviewer in the locker room and he forced himself forward, needing to get out, needing to make sure that no one saw him like this, _he couldn’t look weak._

PK picked up on what was happening near instantly and shouted at Patches to keep anyone and everyone away from Carey. The shorter D-man was at his side within seconds, immediately urging him, helping him forward as Carey struggled to remain upright, the dizzying lights, sounds, and smells disorienting the goaltender. He heard shouting and skate blades and fighting and whistles and _so much noise._

“PK-” Carey started, his head getting fuzzy again, “my suppressants-”

“Yeah bud, I know you took them.” PK frowned as he maneuvered the two away from Wilson who was staring strangely at Carey.

As they got to the Habs bench, Carey lurched forward at a particularly powerful wave of heat, losing his footing and PK slipping and falling down as Carey went backwards only for a someone to steady him upright from behind.

“Carey?” Braden’s voice was soft and riddled with concern as he got Carey to the bench exit, the older goaltender grabbing the boards.

“Back off Holtby.” PK growled as Carey turned to look back at the pair who had quickly began to argue. Carey didn’t pick any of it up, merely staring at the scene until Braden turned to him,

“Carey,” he started softly, “are you-”

Carey didn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, the moment Braden’s voice washed over him, Carey went weak at the knees, and stared up into Braden’s big beautiful hazel eyes. Before he could stop himself, Carey took a deep breath, Braden’s scent overpowering his senses, and let himself give out a loud whine while he dropped to his knees in front of the Alpha goaltender.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Braden choked out, eyes widening in disbelief while a red flush creeped up his neck. Within seconds the entire scene around the group, _the entire arena,_ went dead silent.

“Jesus fucking-” PK started, “ _Carey what are you doing?_ ”

“No, no,” Braden began, shaking his head and ignoring PK, grasping underneath Carey’s arm and hauling him up, “You need to be somewhere safe now.”

In the blink of an eye Braden, and PK, were pulling him off the ice, practically dragging him along down the tunnel to the Habs locker room. As soon as they got into the space, the two sat Carey down on a bench making sure he was comfortable before Braden turned to PK with a worried look.

“What happened?” Braden asked seriously.

“Suppressant failure.” PK shook his head, “this has never happened before.”

“ _Christ_.” Braden hissed as Carey let out a particularly loud, needy sound.

“Carey, bud...” PK started as Carey tried to get up, Braden moving and gently pushing Carey back down.

“You can get him back to the hotel safely right?” Braden asked PK while Carey tried to take deep breaths to settle himself.

“Yeah that won’t be an issue.” PK told him with a nod.

“You’re implying there _is_ an issue.” Braden arched a brow, shooting a curious look at PK, Carey started to shake slightly

“He…” PK frowned as Carey gave a whine, staring up at Braden with wide eyes, prompting the younger netminder to look over at Carey, then back to PK in confusion, “It won’t break easily.”

“It just takes a bit then, I'm sure you'll find accommodations-” Braden started.

“No he… he uh…” PK stammered glancing nervously at Carey, “He won’t take heat partners.”

“ _What?_ ” Braden stared at PK in disbelief, “But- but isn’t that protocol for unbonded Omegas?”

“Carey got waived.” PK explained, “That ‘only Omega goalie’ shit, trust me it confuses the hell out of everyone else too.”

“I don’t-” Braden shook his head before taking a deep breath, “OK yeah, just, get him there safely?”

“Yeah, not like I haven’t been doing it for years.” PK shrugged.

Braden shot PK a slightly annoyed look before starting to walk away.

Wait.

No.

“No!” Carey gasped as Braden walked away, prompting both PK and Braden to freeze.

“Uh?” Braden stopped and turned back to Carey.

“D-don’t-” Carey shook his head, “Don’t go.”

“Carey, I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now.” PK began, moving over to gesture for Braden to get a move on.

“No,” Carey whined as he shook his head, “I- I want to go with Braden.”

“Carey, you're not thinking strai-” PK started sternly before catching himself as Carey and Braden both glared at the D-man. Anyone with proper education on dynamics, especially professional athletes, knew that Omegas remained fully aware within heats. Any decision or statement they made was usually just more _truthful_ than usual. However, before Carey could retort, another wave of heat, this one more intense than any leading up to it, sent him into a series of short pants and whines,

“Want- want to g-go with Braden.” Carey managed between sharp gasps, “Please, please, _please._ ”

The room went silent for a minute, both Braden and PK shocked at Carey’s… well, begging, before Braden turned to PK.

“Does the hotel have… Scent Masking rooms?” Braden asked carefully staring sympathetically at Carey.

“... Shit.” PK’s eyes widened as he turned, “I- I don’t think they did.”

“I’ll take him back to my place, you know how bad it could be if an unbonded Omega-” Braden started and Carey shuddered at the thought, he didn't want any other Alphas in his life or coming after him, he wanted-

“Yeah ok, sure.” PK nodded, “That’s… That’s a better plan actually.”

“I’ll get him back to you before you head out.” Braden told PK, flashing a soft smile to Carey.

“We don’t have any games in the next three days.” PK explained, “If need be…”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Braden nodded before helping Carey up, the Omega shuddering at the touch, “Let’s get you out of that gear and somewhere safe alright?”

As time passed, the heat got worse. Usually it took a while for his heat to really start affecting Carey, but the 10 minutes to get his gear off, showered, and then dressed again were agony. He tried to release _some_ of the tension when he was showering, but… he _couldn't_ _get off._

When Carey emerged from the personal locker room Braden had found for him to leave his gear in, the younger goaltender was waiting for him outside, and quickly made sure Carey was alright before moving him to the younger man’s car and getting everything situated.

“Just relax ok?” Braden cooed as he started the Jeep, and within minutes they were flying down the highway. Carey frowned and shuddered in his seat while Braden kept his eyes focused in front of him, his ever calm demeanor seemingly unaffected by what Carey knew was his overpowering heat scent. As Carey opened his mouth to ask how far away from Braden’s house they were, he caught a particularly strong scent of Alpha, causing a hot rush of arousal to shoot through him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Carey whimpered, his body beginning to produce more slick, the wetness seeping through his clothing and onto the seat below him while an embarrassed flush rose to Carey’s cheeks as he realized he must be ruining them, “B-Braden I’m s-sor-”

“They’re replaceable,” Braden interrupted him, his calm voice straining just slightly over the words while he shook his head, “Just sit tight, ok?”

“I-” Carey stopped, “ok.”

Braden shot him a concerned look before refocusing on the road, and pushing the pedal down a little harder than before the moment they were moving again.

By the time they arrived at Braden’s home outside the city, Carey could barely _see straight_ anymore. He was shaking slightly when Braden parked and the younger netminder frowned before getting out and quickly moving to Carey’s side of the car.

“You think you can walk?” Braden asked nervously.

“I-” Carey started as he moved to get out, only to fall into Braden, his legs giving out underneath him as he clutched at the younger netminder’s shoulders. Immediately, Braden’s arms were around him, steadying him,

“Jesus f- ok Carey, ok.” Braden stammered as he shifted Carey in his arms, “Do you want me to carry you? Or can you walk a bit?” Carey merely tightened his grip on Braden’s shoulders and whined in reply.

“Ok.” Braden nodded, shifting Carey in his arms before hoisting the older goaltender up and settling Carey in his arms. Carey blushed furiously as Braden held him bridal style in his arms while the older of the pair wound his arms tighter around Braden’s neck to stabilize himself and help the younger man out a bit more so that he wasn’t just dead weight.

As Braden carried him into and through the house, Carey felt himself getting more and more aroused by the second. While marveling at the other netminder’s strength, his mind _ran away_ with what Braden could do to him given how easily he was being carried up the stairs. Braden stopped for a moment to look around at the doors to what Carey assumed was his bedroom and the guest ones. Suddenly, he felt the need to bury his face into Braden and before he could think it through, Carey pressed his face into Braden’s neck, scenting Braden and letting that pine needle, freshwater aroma settle within him. Braden took a shuddering breath at the action before stopping himself.

“How're you feeling?” Braden asked softly as he opened the door to his right and began walking into the room.

“I-I-” Carey stammered, feeling himself get even more aroused at the sight of the large bed settled against the wall with deep red blankets and pillows scattered about it, “ _Braden._ ”

“I know Carey.” Braden murmured softly, moving to the side of the bed and gently placing Carey on top of the covers, “Get yourself comfortable, alright? I'll be right back.”

Carey whined as Braden left his side, but took into account what he'd been asked and set about getting his clothing off. His shirt was removed instantly, he'd put his workout shirt back on earlier so that it'd be easier to get it off, and his pants followed after a short moment of struggle. The chilly night air felt wonderful on Carey’s bare, overheated skin and a shudder ran through him as he realized that Braden would _see him_ when the younger goalie returned. Slowly, Carey moved to get his boxers off, the damp material was so uncomfortable against his skin, and Carey whimpered the moment he got them off, fuck he was so wet. Carey tried to take a deep breath, _tried_ to settle himself, but knowing that Braden was just in the room next to him kept him on edge and _excited_.

A moment later Braden emerged from the small room adjoined to the bedroom with a box. Braden froze the moment his eyes landed on Carey, prompting a hot jolt of excitement to rush down Carey’s spine. Braden closed his eyes for a moment before walking forward with the box and placing it next to Carey.

“I uh… I don't have many Omega toys but I figured these’d help.” Braden explained slowly.

Carey cocked his head in confusion at the box before looking back up at Braden with wide eyes.

“Toys?” Carey asked quietly, panic flooding his system, he wanted, no, _needed_ Braden, not _toys._

“Yeah and I'll uh- I'll be downstairs if you need me.” Braden nodded, “The lube’s in the bedside drawer if you need it and everything else is in the box.”

With that Braden began to walk away and Carey whined loudly, sitting himself up and trying to get out of the bed.

“No, no, no, no,” Carey whimpered out as he finally managed to get his jelly-feeling limbs to cooperate, slipping from the bed to follow Braden across the room. However, before Carey could even take more than a few steps, his knees gave out under him sending him sprawling to the floor,

“ _Braden!_ ” Carey cried out while the Alpha spun on his heels and saw the older netminder struggling to get up.

“Jesus Christ, _Carey_ ,” Braden yelled out, the concern in his voice evident as he sped back to Carey’s side, “Carey, c’mon, you need to stay in bed.”

“N-not wi-without-” Carey started only for a high pitched whine to escape from him the moment Braden’s large, warm hands settled against his skin.

Braden shook his head before picking Carey back up and again depositing him on the bed with the utmost care,

“Carey, I swear I will be right downstairs-” Braden started

“C-can't.” Carey choked out, grabbing at Braden’s wrists, “Tried in the sh-showers, I- I can't-”

“Can't what Carey? What can't you do?” Braden asked, his brows furrowing in worry.

“Get off- could- couldn't get off-” Carey whimpered as he tightened his grip on Braden.

“Carey-” Braden stammered out.

“Don't leave.” Carey’s voice shook as he spoke.

“ _Carey I won't._ ” Braden shook his head as he pulled easily out of Carey’s grip, “I'll be right outside the door if you don't want me that far-”

“ _That's not what I meant._ ” Carey grit out, trying to think through full sentences, fuck he needed Braden _now._

“Then what do you mean?” Braden asked before freezing, “Oh… _oh.”_

“ _Please._ ” Carey begged softly, “Braden it's too much, I need- I need-”

“Carey, no, I can't-” Braden frowned stepping back, “I won't take- PK said you _won't_ take heat partners.”

“ _Braden please._ ” Carey shook his head, “I c- I can’t, it's _too much_.”

“Pricey, no.” Braden backed away more.

“N-no-” Carey stammered out, panic coursing through him. Quickly he wracked his brain for anything he could say to get Braden to stay, but immediately stopped and locked eyes with Braden for a moment. Before either of them could say anything else, Carey rolled himself over, dropping his head and shoulders, propping his knees up, and bending his back so that his ass was on full display for Braden, _presenting for him._ Carey trembled under Braden’s gaze, knowing that his intention and consent were both given in the action.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Braden breathed out, “Carey- Carey are you sure? Are you positive that you want this?”

Carey whined loudly in response as he buried his face into a pillow, sinking even lower into the stretch, spreading his knees even wider for Braden to see.

“ _Oh my god_.” Braden moaned softly, “Yeah, ok, ok I can- alright.”

“ _Yes_.” Carey hissed as he felt Braden get onto the bed behind him, groaning as he felt the younger man’s hands grab his hips softly, the touch electric against his skin.

“What a pretty picture you are for me.” Braden groaned, his voice seeming to deepen and his demeanor shifting as he trailed his hands from Carey’s hips to his thighs, “And so _wet_.”

Carey whimpered at his words and tried to push back against Braden as he felt the young Alpha finally move to fully settle himself onto the bed. Before Carey could do anything more, Braden flipped him onto his back then started unbuttoning the white dress shirt he had on.

“Carey, you're a mess.” Braden breathed out as he let the shirt fall off of his shoulders, easily removing the article of clothing from his body before leaning down and laying a line of kisses against Carey’s collarbone. Carey sighed and melted into the touch, loving the feeling of Braden’s weight settled above him, pressing him down into the mattress, _holding him down_. He keened as Braden’s scent washed over him, reaching his arms up and threading them through Braden’s soft auburn hair prompting a huff of amusement from the younger goalie. He pulled himself up a moment later, his eyes heavy with lust as he stared down at Carey,

“What do you need?” He asked, his voice soft as he leaned down to give Carey’s neck a soft nip.

“Y-you, I need you,” Carey whined, bucking his hips up, trying to get Braden to do something about how hard he was, “Please Braden, I r-really do-”

“Shh, it's alright,” Braden murmured into his ear, one of the Alpha’s hands moving up to toy with Carey’s nipple, the touch making the older man that much more desperate, “I've got you Carey, I'll take care of you.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Carey whined high in his throat, voice cracking as Braden rolled his hips down against the older goalie’s leaking cock, the fabric of his suit pants rough against Carey, but the older man pushed into it, needing the friction against his erection. Braden gave a grin at Carey’s response before he ghosted his lips across the Omega’s jawline, his beard scratching lightly over Carey’s almost over sensitive skin.

“Br-Braden please-” Carey stammered out his hips twitching as the heat inside him continued to build, the scorching need inside him nearly unbearable. Braden sensed the distress in his voice and moved back slightly.

“That bad already?” Braden asked quietly, his brow furrowed in the same concerned expression that Carey had seen countless times that evening already as the younger man pressed a hand gently to Carey’s cheek.

Carey merely nodded in response, his breaths coming in heavy pants, struggling to even _catch_ his breath, feeling as if he were burning from the inside out. Braden sat up as Carey started to pant more heavily, quickly kicking off his suit pants and boxers. As Braden leaned back down to settle above him, Carey’s breath hitched, staring up at Braden with wide eyes.

“Alright Carey,” Braden began, his voice soft, “how do you want me to do this?”

“I- Bray-” Carey shuddered slightly as he spoke, “Just, _do_ _something._ _P-please._ ”

Braden nodded before slowly moving down Carey’s body, pressing gentle kisses down his torso before stopping right above Carey’s cock. Carefully, the younger man moved into what Carey guessed was a more comfortable position before sliding his hands up Carey’s thighs, spreading them slightly, then leaned down and pressed his lips to the leaking tip of Carey’s cock. The cry that left Carey’s throat was nothing short of embarrassing and the Omega felt Braden chuckle before taking Carey fully into his mouth. A jolt of white hot pleasure ran up Carey’s spine and he struggled to not buck up and choke Braden. The hum Braden gave as he pressed right down so that his nose brushed against Carey’s skin drew a loud cry from the Omega, a hand fisting in Braden’s hair while the other clutched tightly at the sheets. The younger goaltender slowly began to bob his head up and down Carey’s length, the slow, hot friction felt fantastic, but not enough at the same time.

“B-Braden-” Carey stammered, “Braden p-please, n-not enough.”

Braden pulled off slowly with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up at Carey, his long hair mussed and framing his face, disheveled from Carey’s hand and his eyes pierced into Carey’s own. God he looked amazing.

“Please,” Carey gasped out, “ _more_.”

Braden grinned before moving up Carey’s body, bracketing his arms next to the Omega’s head before leaning down and looking down.

“You really want this?” He asked, his voice breathy and quiet.

“Please.” Carey nodded, his body beginning to tremble ever so slightly from his overwhelming need.

Braden took a deep breath before trailing a hand from Carey’s chest to thigh, the path feeling as if it were on fire to the Omega. He whimpered softly as Braden’s hand brushed against his cock but then trailed a finger behind his balls, rubbing softly at the sensitive skin there. The Alpha stopped to contemplate something for a moment before moving back to hitch Carey’s legs over his shoulders.

“Please tell me if anything hurts, alright?” Braden asked, his eyes soft, almost worried looking.

“I-I will, just p-please-” Carey’s voice shook, nodding as he felt Braden shift around, a thoughtful look on his face, “B-Braden I need y-you-”

Before Carey could continue, Braden’s hands were on his thighs and his tongue at his ass, circling his hole. Carey gasped at the sensation, his mouth working, but no coherent sound escaping as Braden’s tongue worked in long, broad strokes over his hole.

“Fuck,” Braden got out, after a moment, “Fuck Carey, you're so wet.”

Carey whimpered as Braden went back to work, pushing back into the Alpha’s tongue, writhing as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, sating the heat under his skin just barely. The scratching of Braden’s beard made Carey shake and moan slightly, the rough feeling adding to the intensity of the Alpha’s actions, a sensation that was surprisingly not as bad as Carey would have hazarded given how sensitive he was. The Omega looked down for a moment before he shuddered, seeing Braden’s hazel eyes gazing right into his and groaned softly as more heat seemed to flood his body. A soft moan emanated from Braden as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Carey, loosening him up enough to fuck his tongue easily into the Omega. A series of whimpers left Carey’s throat as his cock started to really leak, the stimulation slowly getting him closer and closer-

“Braden-!” Carey gasped as the Alpha suddenly stopped, pulling back and dragging his eyes down the Omega’s flushed body. Carey blushed even more as he saw his own slick stuck around Braden’s mouth and his beard, the sight making him gasp and shudder under the Alpha’s hands.

Gently, Braden moved one of his hands slowly up and down Carey’s thigh then down, circling the older man’s entrance as his tongue had done. Without breaking eye contact, Braden smoothly slid a single finger into Carey causing the older goaltender to throw his head back and moan loudly.

“F-fuck, Braden-” Carey breathed out his hips pushing back against Braden’s finger.

“Is that good?” Braden asked, his voice sounding much, _much_ rougher than before.

“Y-yes- ah-” Carey shuddered as Braden pumped his finger in and out of him a few times, “M-more, please Braden, _more._ ”

Braden nodded and slid another finger in beside the first, giving a few slow thrusts before the younger goaltender started scissoring the two, steadying Carey’s hips with his other hand as Carey tried to buck back against him.

“Shh,” Braden cooed softly, his voice taking on a more soothing tone, “We’re getting there ok Carey? Almost there.”

As he finished speaking Braden slid a third finger in, stretching Carey that much more.

“Braden _please_ ,” Carey begged, “I can t-take it now, _please!_ ”

“I don't want to hurt you-” Braden stammered, a nervous look over taking his face again.

“Y-you aren't going t-to hurt me-” Carey grit out, struggling to form coherent sentences as Braden’s fingers finally brushed against his prostate, “I _presented_ for y-you, I'm fine! P-please just- just fuck me-!”

Braden shuddered at the words and Carey swore he saw the younger man’s eyes get darker. A moment later, Braden was pulling his fingers out, but hesitated again.

“ _Braden!_ ” Carey snapped trying to push back on Braden’s cock, so, _so_ close to where he wanted it.

“C-condoms?” Braden stammered out, his face turning slightly more red at the question.

“I have a Blocker.” Carey responded pointing to his arm, “I- we’re f-fine.”

“Your suppressants failed-” Braden countered.

“ _Braden Holtby_ ,” Carey growled out, “if you don't fuck me right fucking now, _I swear to_ -” Carey was cut off as Braden threw his legs over the younger man’s shoulders and a slow press of his hips. The sudden dizzying and wonderful feeling of fullness caused Carey to moan wantonly as Braden gave a soft groan above him.

“Sh-shit you're tight.” Braden breathed, his eyes closed as he moved his hands to the spots on the bed right next to Carey’s head and gave a tentative thrust.

“Oh fuck.” Carey whimpered as sparks of pleasure ran up and down his spine, tingling all the way down to the tips of his fingers. Braden gave a few more thrusts, seemingly pleased with the desperate noises Carey made with each drag of the Alpha's cock within him, and soon, the younger man set a fairly fast pace.

“ _Fuck Carey_ ,” Braden growled out as a soft purr-like noise came from the Omega after a particularly rough thrust, nearly yelping as Carey tightened around him, “H-how close are you?”

Carey shook his head and whimpered before Braden brought his hand to the Omega’s heavily leaking cock, wrapping his hand firmly around it. The noise that left Carey’s mouth at the action was nearly embarrassing and within moments, the hot coil in his groin wound tighter and tighter, each thrust of Braden’s hips, each movement of Braden’s hand were almost too much. Suddenly, Braden angled his hips and thrust into him, dragging across Carey’s prostate with each stroke. The Omega nearly screamed as he felt as if he were burning up, coming hard across his and Braden’s stomachs, desperately canting his hips back against Braden and into the Alpha’s hand as he rode it out all the while something nagged Carey in the back of his mind. He needed _more_.

The younger goaltender moaned low in his throat as Carey clamped down around him, fucking him hard through his orgasm before resting for a moment.

“Br-Braden?” Carey stammered out, knowing the younger of the pair hadn't come yet and Carey still felt as if his body were burning up, begging for more. Braden gazed down at him for a moment, moving his hands to Carey’s cheeks, cupping the older man’s face and kissing him as he started rolling his hips slowly into the Omega again. Carey shook almost violently at the feeling, the overstimulation nearly too much for him to take, but at the same time feeling as if it were almost exactly what he needed. Braden’s hands were warm on his face, his lips soft against Carey’s, and it didn't take the older man’s cock long to get back into the game with the feeling of Braden’s cock filling him in a way nothing had been able to do before.

_It felt near perfect._

Each roll of Braden’s hips drew moans and soft whines from Carey, the overstimulation ebbing away into white hot pleasure as he let Braden kiss him ever so gently. It didn't take long for Carey to feel another orgasm approaching and he pulled back to warn Braden as such, sighing at the feeling of the Alpha’s hips stutter slightly at the words. Braden began to thrust his hips in and out of Carey again, fast, hard, and wonderful, but somehow it _wasn't enough for the Omega._ Before either of them knew it, Carey was coming over the both of them again the feeling of being so close to perfectly full driving him over the edge.

“Br-Braden, more, _please-_ ” Carey choked out his eyes widening as he realized exactly what he wanted from Braden. Big, beautiful, kind, smart Braden. Braden who was an Alpha, who cared for him, who treated him as an equal. _Braden who could knot him._

“ _Braden,_ ” Carey moaned, “ _Braden please kno-_ ”

Carey was cut off as the younger man gave a rough grunt, pumping his hips harder and harder, taking only a few moments before spilling inside of the older man with the most beautiful moans of pleasure Carey had ever heard. As warm heat pooled in Carey’s core, he vaguely registered Braden’s teeth sinking into his shoulder, but felt himself too warm and sated to care.

The two remained like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Carey knew his heat wasn't broken yet but he needed a break, maybe some water and-

Wait.

What was….?

Braden… bit him?

_Braden bit him._

“Braden?” Carey whimpered softly as he tried to pull back and off of Braden, only to be stopped by something blocking his entrance, filling him so perfectly Carey could've sworn it was made for him.

Braden bit his lip as he pulled back and looked up at Carey, his normally piercing hazel eyes soft and… Oh.

 _Oh_.

“I-” Braden started softly as he moved his hips slightly, hissing as he caught on Carey’s rim, “Carey I-”

Carey stared at Braden with wide eyes, before beginning to shake slightly, feeling the salty sting of tears prick at his eyes.

“D-did you just-?” Carey’s voice cracked on the question, his legs slipping from over Braden’s shoulders as he sat there in shock, “Y-you actually-”

Braden’s eyes widened at Carey’s wavering tone and began making soft purring noises, trying to calm Carey down.

“Y-you… We… I-” Carey stammered not knowing how to react.

“I… I knotted you.” Braden voice shook in disbelief.

Carey stared up at Braden as the younger man stared back at him for what felt like forever. Neither of them moved and neither them made a sound for the longest time. Knots only formed between an Alpha and Omega who were close on an emotional level, and _both parties_ had to consent. That meant that-

“You wanted this too?” Braden whispered out, his body trembling slightly as he looked down at Carey with such adoration that the Omega could no longer hold back his tears.

“ _Yes._ ” Carey sniffed softly, gently grabbing at Braden’s neck and pulling himself up, pushing the two of them back so that he sat in Braden’s lap.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Braden breathed out as Carey’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling the younger man closer, “Carey.”

His voice was soft as he wound his fingers into Carey’s hair, lightly running his hand through it as he felt a few tears slip from his eyes.

“Braden,” Carey whimpered out as he pulled back to look Braden in the eye, “y-you love me?”

“I-” Braden shook his head before smiling, “of course I do Carey. How could I _not?_ ”

“Thi-this entire time,” Carey laughed through his tears, “and we’ve been too stupid to notice.”

“How long?” Braden asked Carey after chuckling along with him, the Alpha’s voice gentle as his fingers scratched softly at Carey’s scalp.

“Since you came over to me when we first met and didn't treat me like I was lesser than everyone else.” Carey explained, “I didn't realize until a few months later that I saw you and wanted you as more than a friend.”

As Carey spoke, Braden gently repositioned them, carefully lowering Carey onto his back again and the older man watched as the younger’s long hair fell near halo-like around his head. Braden hummed softly as he started to slowly grind into Carey again.

“Just that?” Braden asked softly.

“O-of course, that was j-just the physical att-attraction.” Carey stammered out, his breath hitching as he tried to keep his thoughts straight, “After that camp- oh fuck- we kept in contact and j-just, you were so nice and fr-friendly- shit Braden, m- _more._ ”

“Hm,” Braden groaned quietly, “no, I think we need to talk about this. Keep going.”

“ _Braden._ ” Carey hissed in protest as Braden stilled his hips,the older of the pair trying to cant his hips back into the younger man, only for Braden to hold him tightly so that he couldn’t move.

“C’mon Carey.” Braden smiled deviously.

“Fine.” Carey huffed before sighing at the feeling of Braden starting his hips again, though it was much slower than the moment before, “I… We kept seeing e-each other after that camp, and talking, you made me feel normal, like I belonged in the NHL. You n-never changed you- _oh-_ you never changed your outlook. I started noticing how much I loved the so-sound of your voice, how much I loved your smile, how much I loved your infectious laugh, how I loved your poise, your confidence, your skill… I- _oh fuck-_ I wasn’t just an Omega to you, I was… I've always just been C-Carey to you.”

“When did you realize it was love?” Braden breathed into his ear, softly tonguing the shell of the Omega’s ear.

“I kept remembering all of that and just…” Carey shivered as Braden grazed across his prostate, the physical feeling of Braden combined with all his emotions towards the Alpha nearly overwhelming him, “The Canadiens Organization… Th-they tried to set me u-up with a heat partner, but….”

“But?” Braden asked, his eyes wide as he gazed into Carey’s with the most loving expression Carey could’ve ever imagined.

Carey took a deep breath before looking Braden dead in the eye,

“I couldn’t go through with him because _he wasn’t you_.”

Carey had never told anyone this before, not the team, not the coaches, not the trainers, not even PK knew. He'd just refused the partner in the middle of a heat. The Habs organization chalked it up to him being the only Omega goalie and let Carey do his own thing, and no one suspected otherwise.

Braden stared at Carey dumbfounded for a moment.

“You never took heat partners… because of me?” Braden shook slightly as he spoke.

Carey nodded, watching as Braden fell silent and unreadable for a moment.

“You know,” Braden started, his voice remaining impossibly soft, “They tried to set me up… to have me take care of an Omega on the team, a _few_ Omegas at one point, but… it… I couldn’t, it didn’t feel right.”

“What?” Carey furrowed his brow, frowning as Braden stopped his hips again, noting the Alpha’s eyes looked… watery?

“I couldn’t do it as much as they wanted because it didn’t feel right.” Braden explained, “Because it felt… It felt like I was cheating on you even though we…”

“Oh Braden,” Carey frowned as he pulled the older man down to kiss him, soft and sweet as Braden’s hips slowed even further from their original pace.

“After the first few times we met up and did camps together,” Braden began as he pulled away, his voice gentle and his smile soft, “well, I'd always known how- how beautiful you were, but just watching you out there, not taking anyone’s shit, not listening to the assholes who thought an Omega shouldn't play… It was amazing, you _are_ amazing… Fuck, I love you Carey Price. From the moment I saw you, from the moment I _met_ you, I've loved you, and it's only grown stronger.”

Carey stared wordlessly up at Braden for a moment, the younger man’s face was flushed nearly as red as Carey’s face felt, his hair was still messy from the Omega’s fingers running through it, and his lips were parted slightly as his eyes filled with wonder looking down at Carey. Braden slowly cupped Carey’s face, gently stroking the older man’s cheeks with his thumbs, and that fresh, foresty scent washed over Carey as Braden pressed a soft kiss to Carey’s lips.

Suddenly however, Carey felt a jolt of heat rush to his abdomen, and the Omega trembled slightly as the haze of heat began to set over him again. Braden must have noticed as well as he pulled back from Carey with a grin,

“Talk more later?” Braden asked,  his grin growing more amused by the moment as he arched an eyebrow playfully.

Carey nodded with a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Braden’s shoulders, matching the playfulness of Braden’s grin with one of his own,

“We’ll definitely talk more later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Canadiens had a team lunch the next afternoon before they were to fly back to Montreal. Carey had taken the morning slowly however, letting Braden help him in the shower, letting Braden make him food, and letting Braden drive him back to the rink where his gear had been left the night before. When they got there, PK was waiting for them, having received a text from Braden that they were on their way to grab Carey’s things.

When they stepped foot into the locker room PK froze up and stared at the two in shock. Carey felt a hot blush rise to his face while Braden looked away, messing with his hair slightly.

“You fucking _bonded._ ” PK got out after a moment, “Oh my god, you _fucking bonded!_ ”

Carey and Braden shared a chuckle before nodding,

“Yeah.” They told PK in unison, flashing slightly awkward smiles at the D man.

“Holy fucking shit, I _knew_ you had a thing for him!” PK laughed at Carey, “Patches owes me _so_ much cash, dude.”

Carey groaned and shook his head while Braden started laughing along with PK. The Omega gave a small chuckle when Braden threaded his fingers in between Carey’s, clasping them together tightly.

Carey knew that the rest of the day would be long, having to explain this mess to the team, not to mention the events on ice the night before to management _and_ the media, but as he looked over at Braden’s warm smiling face, relief washed over him as he realized he wouldn't have to do it alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
